Echoes Of the Past
by ilex aquifolium 42
Summary: Our decisions in the past affect the present and change the future, everything that happens to us is the consequence of choice. Echoes of events that occurred ten thousand years ago sound louder each day. Evil raises head and spreads wings. The People face the threat of genocide, but there's a human who's always ready to help his little friends. It's Artemis Fowl II
1. Prologue

Foaly's earpiece rang softly. A special line, only for his best friends. He shook his head slightly and answered a call.

"Hello, stallion! What do you think about having a beer after a shift?

"I can not refuse, Commander, it's not polite!" centaur answered enthusiastically, rubbing his hands. "See you at Drunken Troll at six."

"No, pony. You know, I do not leave Polis Plaza before half past six. And I have to wait for Grub, he will dawdle for another twenty minutes. We'll come at seven. Do not forget to call Number One. Ash wouldn't go, he has a date with his new girlfriend. Will Caballine come? Or today we'll have a men's party again?"

"She will. I'll also invite Holly, do you mind?"

"Sure! Frond, we sit next door, and it seems I saw her face last Thursday! I hate this job!"

"I hate it even more. Okay, Trouble, see you soon!" Foaly said with a rush and hang up. The red dot in Greenland was flickering on the screen. One of his magical activity sensors were emitting an alarm signal.

He opened the window of detailed data for the hundredth time, and gazed at the columns of figures. He had to admit that his system was out of order. Broken. All the data from the probes was a complete nonsense. "I'll think about it tomorrow," he said to himself, leaving the Ops and heading to the exit. He was already dreaming of pleasant evening with his best friends.  
When Foaly entered a dim bar, he thought that he had come first. But looking closely he noticed Caballine at their favorite place by the window. She waved her hand greeting him.

''Hey, genius, and where all the others?''

''Trubs and Grub will appear at seven, Number One said that he will come straight from his magical classes, and Holly will probably be late for another half an hour, she always changes if you are around, she wants to put up a good show in front of such a beauty! Ash does not come, he has another date.''

Caballine looked down and said quietly:

"And Kelp brothers never have dates..."

"So what? Would you like them to moon after girls like Ash? No, thanks. That's why I like them! Kelp brothers are always here, always with us! No girls! What is wrong, dear?!"

Caballine looked at her husband with a mixture of sadness and surprise.

"I knew that you are a blind smug, but… Did not you think that they are lonely sometime, that they needed support, especially Trouble? And the funniest thing is that everything was going smoothly with him and Holly until you got between them!''

''Who, me? You asked me to study up how that date went!''

''By "studying up how that date went," I meant that you will retell all the details to me only, and not putting them on your idiotic site! Especially: "Trouble Kelp kissed me as if he was kissing for the first time in my life!" part. Of course, it came to his ears! And of course he was furious! How could he know that she was not the one who had posted these details on the web!''

"But my idea of flirting with Lili was just great! Number One said that Holly was jealous!"

"It was a bad idea. Holly was embarrassed, and when Trouble decided to stop putting an act on Lili, she had thrown her purse into his face in front of half of the Haven. Frond, I do not understand why he did not bury you alive when he found out who was the culprit!"

"He swore he would do it as soon as he found a replacement for me. As you can see, he have not found it in five years."

"He just had the generosity to forgive you, you blockhead. He even managed to restore good relations with Holly and Lili after all this story, although I thought that it was impossible."

"Holly was reconciled with him because she needed help in rehabilitation of Artemis. We could bring a clone to the surface imperceptible, but that was impossible to carry all that medical equipment and warlocks to recover mudboy's memory, so she had to tell him everything. He was not as angry as he could, just knocked over a table with a cry "God damn your mudboy!"

Caballine rolled her eyes. That was her husband, who rushes to the place where fanfare sounded and quietly disappears, if something goes wrong.

The conversation was interrupted by a noise at the entrance: both Kelp brothers tried to enter the bar door at the same time. At the end the elder brother twisted yongers hand and dragged him to the table ignoring the accompaniment of whining: "It hurts, Troub, I'll tell Mummy!" At the table Trouble released Grub, and both burst out laughing, but a few blue sparks slipped off the younger brother's fingers when he rubbed his hand. Trouble slumped into a rough wooden chair, and clutched his head. He was still wearing his dark blue jumpsuit, but he unclasped a cluster of golden acorns. His black short-cropped hair stood on end.

"Frond, how tired I am! Foaly, check your witless devises in Greenland! I can't ignore it anymore! You say it's "nonsense", but on my control panel there is an alarm signaling of emergency, the Council drums me into years that I do nothing. I'm not going to send my Retrieval commandos to deal with your crazy tins! If you won't solve the problem before Monday, I'll make a rug out of your motheaten skin.''

Foaly raised his hands:

"Sir, excuse me, sir! It will not happen again, sir! Guys, we're not here to discuss problems, so from this moment don't say a word about the work!''

''We are here to have a glass of beer, and not to discuss all sorts of stupid things that make me sick!'' Grub said, and raised his hand to call the waiter.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen?" asked the sprite.

''Three Guinness and nettle beer for the lady'' answered Foaly.

"And a glass of water, please." joined the quiet voice of a demon.

''Hi Number One! Any success in practical magic?''

''Oh, Trouble, there's no any! I can't make a good golem at all, they're so small and weak! The last one, on my order to break the wall, said that he wants to plant flowers. I'm not myself last couple of weeks, I do not sleep well and often see nightmares. Qwan says that I'm overtired.''

Commander gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder:

"You really work too hard, that's for sure! You need to rest. Do you want me to write you a permit to the surface?''

''Oh, no, Trouble, thanks, don't disturb yourself! I don't get tired, I just ... I don't know, maybe I'm just upset because all this problems with that spell...''

Grub put his hand on the shoulder of the young demon:

"You're too critical of yourself! You need to rest well!''

Number One smiled at the elf and thanked:

"That's what I'm going to do today! Thank you for inviting me!''

When Holly appeared, friends were already drinking a second glass.

''Sorry guys! The thoroughfare. There were two lanes down.''

Everyone burst out laughing as it was Holly's favorite excuse since she started her career. Trouble pushed his brother and moved himself, freeing her some space, she took a chair beside him and smiled

"You look nice, Holly.'' Said the elf, raising his glass.

"What can not be said about you. I haven't seen you for a week and it seems that you haven't slept since then.''

''You are right...'' Commander put the glass on the table and rubbed his eyes. "How's your pet?"

''Artemis? Silent. We've talked almost half a year ago and I personally saw him last year just before Samhain. After ''reincarnation'' he became extremely smart but still an ordinary person. Foaly was unable to replicate his brilliant brain.''

"Holly, I'm sorry, but it's not really my fault! His genius was not only innate abilities, but also a combination of characteristics of individual development! And what conditions did the clone had? He was growing up in a deprivation environment!''

''Oh. Please, shut up. I've heard that for a thousand times already! So, our friend fills in the gaps in education. His mind is now needed by mankind even more than ever.''

Trouble nodded.

''Finally, he can apply himself for something useful.''

Holly gave her friend a reproachful look. Even after all these years, Commander did not have any good feelings for the young man. But now he at least stopped despising him. Maybe in another five years when Artemis becomes a man, Trouble will treat him in a more friendly way. Holly sighed and looked down. Unlike the Commander, she was very sad for that, ''previous'' Artemis. He was not a saint, but something very important disappeared along with the body that was buried in the meadow, and she was thinking not only of her hazel eye, which gave Artie some magic. Deep in her heart she hoped that one day this elusive part of her friend would return and everything will fall into place.

They chat for another hour, when Number One got up and say goodbye to his friends, he had his classes early next day. Grub volunteered to walk him home. Half an hour later Trouble rose up, saying that he also needed some rest. He suggested Holly to accompany her, but the she shook her head and said that for Foaly and Caballine it would be much more convenient to walk with her their part of the way. Elf said goodbye to the company, paid at the counter and left.

When the door closed behind him, Foaly immediately began whine that he was not appreciated by his superior and he was working very hard and nobody noticed it. Holly and Caballine exchanged glances and expressed the idea that it was time for them all to go back home. Foaly was annoyed but he didn't want to contradict his wife. Barman said that Holly's bill was already paid by a man who leaved five minutes earlier. She smiled. Trouble always did this if he left first, because all the rest of the time Holly desperately resisted for his courtship.

Foaly and Caballine walked Holly home and wished goodnight.

It was their last peaceful evening altogether.


	2. Chapter 1 Say 'Goodbye' To A Weekend

Trouble Kelp had his own plans for the weekend. Firstly, he and his brother were going to visit their parents, earlier that week their Mummy called and asked "her dear boys" to help Daddy to move furniture in the living room for the fifth time in the last three months. Secondly, Foaly gave him a new steering wheel for a car with a full set of functions and a personalized control system under the fingers of his right hand a month ago, and the commander could not wait spend some time in the garage. Thirdly, the latest issue of "Technical Progress" uploaded automatically on Monday, but he had no time even to look through it. Fourthly, he did not read the articles on the "Point of View" site for two days, and he did not post his own for more than a month, and he rarely did such long intervals, besides he had already formed an approximate plan of the note "Battle Tactics in Restained Urban Conditions With Significant Enemy Interference" He had a lot to do.

Foaly wanted to spend the weekend at home with his family. Maybe take a short walk, surf the Net, have a delicious meal. He got up late, filled the bath and was about to dive into it when the earpiece rang. He wished to pretend that he had not heard anything, but the instinct told him that missing this call wouldn't be good for him. The centaur groaned and answered. At first he thought that something was wrong, because the only sound he heard was an animal roar, but within a few seconds it became clear that this was Commander.

"You, perissodactyle! I swear, I'll kill you, I'll skin you with my bare hands!"  
Foaly quickly looked over all possible reasons of the anger of his superior. No, he surely could not detect a tracking chip in his wrist computer, he could hardly notice a mini-camera in the holograph button... There remains only a camera in his shower. Covering it with a piece of camfoil was a definitely bad idea.  
''Uh ... Trouble, about that camera in your shower... you know, it's only for security reasons! You are an excellent commander, we appreciate you...''  
''WHAT? What did you say, pony? I ... I ... D'Arvit, in half an hour you will either be at Police Plaza or in a grave!''  
The earpiece turned off, and Foaly began to bekname himself for blurting out about the camera, since it was absolutely obvious that something else caused Trouble Kelp's anger. Perhaps he found an eavesdropping device in his office. Sad, because it was hidden in the writing desk back in the days of Julius.

Commander tiped back in his armchair with a sigh. There were only policemen on duty in Police Plaza, so it was pretty quiet. Trouble squeezed his forehead and shook his head. Hell, just an hour ago he returned from his usual morning run and started preparing a simple breakfast. Just when he turned on his coffeemaker, he got an emergency call from the Council. It looked very impressive, because one of the walls in the room was actually a huge screen. The wall lit on and the light in the room automatically faded, when dull faces of Elders sitting at a round table appeared on the screen. Trouble felt like a complete idiot standing in front of the council members in a bathrobe with a banana in his hand. He thanked gods that unlike Grub, he did not have a habit of walking around the rooms in his underwear or freeball. The button "turn on video" appeared on the screen, Trouble waved a hand holding a banana, activating a camera. He was immediately lambasted because the Council was forced to arrange unscheduled meetings in case of these endless alarm signals from the sensors, and Commander Kelp only chews fruit and splashes in the tub while the rest are working double tides. They accepted no excuses and demanded him personally solve the problem until Monday including putting on wings and heading strait to Greenland to repair that crazy sensor before the information of the alarm signal reach the press. Each member of the Council gave a piece of mind to young elf for a spoiled Saturday evening and only after that they turned off. The screen began to fade, but Trouble pointed a banana as a gun to the faintly visible contour of alive fossil head and shouted: "Bang!"

And here he was sitting in the office, waiting for Foaly, the one who actually should be blame for the fact that the magic tracking system was broken. Trouble Kelp turned on the coffeemaker, since he had no time to have breakfast at home. The phone on his wrist rang. He turned on the earpiece and heard Qwan's polite voice:

"Dear Commander, I'm sorry for bothering you during the weekend but I wanted to talk about Number One. You know, he does a lot of work and successfully learns practical magic but lately something is not going well. I've header him crying in his bed tonight, it was a nightmare I suppose. It seems to me he is tired of the monotonous work and me, an old hardheaded teacher, who does not suit as a mentor for such a strong warlock. I wanted to ask, maybe in the next few days you will have some routine tasks on the surface? Could you allow Number One to join if he, of course, does not take you off the work? I wanted to send him alone first, but he refused, says he needs more practice. But in fact he needs more rest. Could you please arrange it as if the Recon needed his help?''

''Sure, Qwan, I spoke with Number One yesterday and I noticed that something is wrong. I even offered to give him a visa to the surface, but he refused. Well, I'll think of something for our great warlock, I'll contact him directly so he would not suspect your participation.''

"Thank you so much, Commander! You are always magnanimous!''

"You're welcome, Qwan, it's my job. Goodbye.''

"Goodbye, sir." and Qwan hang up.

Trouble found some crackers in his desk, drank a cup of coffee and felt a little better. A few minutes later he heard a hoofbeat in the corridor, apparently Foaly hoped to slip unnoticed. Kelp cleared throat preparing to give the works for his four-legged subordinate.  
The centaur sank into his chair when the glass doors opened, and Commander Kelp bounced inside full speed. His face turned red with rage, his ears quivered.

"You're dead!" yelled Trouble and jumped on the centaur, who stroked out with his hooves trying to escape without getting off his chair.

"What have I done? Well, do you want me to show you Holly's camera recordings? Will that excuse me?''

"Damn it, who in Haven does not have your camera in the shower, ah? I'll crucify you!"

The elf grabbed Foaly's tail and pulled. The chair immediately went towards Kelp, and centaur's croup smacked into the boot with iron heel. Foaly squealed so loudly so all the glass in the room rattled. Trouble immediately lost interest to his victim and sat down in an armchair by the table. The centaur looked at his friend from behind his shoulder and slowly approached him, two dozen plans of the most sophisticated revenge forming in the head of a computer genius.

''Let's get down to business, Foaly. This morning the Council blew me up like a schoolboy, all because of this d'arviting sensor. I was given the order to solve this problem until Monday. And I want you to figure it out, okay? Decide who will fly across Europe on Saturday night to hammer on your tin-can. And send this innocent victim to me before the flight, is it clear? Fine, I'll be at my office.''

And before the centaur had time to object, Trouble got up and left the room swiftly.

Foaly rubbed aching croup thoughtfully. He should send one of the policemen on duty to this task it was a simple task. It was only, as the Commander said "to hammer on a tin-can", it did not require either intelligence or spesial skill. But centaur was nervous because his equipment had never given that kind of failures before. All the parameters of the sensor were working well, but nevertheless it signaled an emergency. But once bitten twice shy Foaly dialed Holly's phone number.


	3. Chapter 2 Special Mission

It was already half past midnight, and Holly was still lying on her futon with a female magazine. A mug of nettle smoothie and a plate of toast were on a bedside table. An ideal start of a weekend. She took a notice to all latest trends of the underground fashion, looked through a dozen unrealistic cooking recipes, considered some idiotic advice "How to Attract His Attention" and decided that she needs to buy at least five new cosmetic products. Holly put the magazine down and stretched. She thought that it would be nice to go shopping with Caballine, her only female friend. In the end, Samhain is next week, and she wanted to find some nice presents to her friends. In addition, it was worthwhile to start looking for a dress for the celebration of the Solstice. Twice a year, on Yule and Litha, police was giving balls in the officers' club. In fact, the dances were arranged every Saturday, but the annual Summer and Winter Ball were significant events. And everyone should get a decent evening dress and learn a couple of dances.

After having a shower Holly reached for the wrist computer to call Caballine when the earpiese rang.

"Holly, dear, are you awake already? Commander Kelp wants to see you because of an urgent matter, could you come to Police Plaza as soon as possible?''

"Why did not he call me himself?" said Holly in response.

"Don't know, probably he's busy. Commander just asked me to call you and send on a very special mission."

Centaur decided that Holly shouldn't know too much.

"Meet me in the office in an hour maybe, OK? Or sooner, if possible.''

''Okay, I'm already coming. I'll be there in half an hour.''

Holly was a little bit late but after forty-five minutes she was already standing next to Foaly having a brief looking on a map.

"Here, the glacier desert in Greenland where the sensor is hidden. In one of the "places of power" of the planet, I checked out with ancient maps when I placed them. When the sensor began to malfunction a couple of weeks ago, I tried to investigate what is located there. I looked up and down, I swear, but I did not find any mentions of this place. There has never been a temple, no sacred circle, nothing like that, which is really strange. Our ancestors still living above the ground staked all the points of magical energy output. They put at least an altar or something. Perhaps this place is so old that we have no mention of it.''

"Or it has an unhappy history. As with the Berserker Gate. The mausoleum is not a place where the priests would like to see over-drunk dancing pixies, sprites and elves.''

''Maybe. In any case, earlier I observed stable magical emissions at all points with small fluctuations and a tendency to activity decreasing then a few dozens of years ago a graph began to increase slowly but steadily. This happens sometimes and after a couple of decades activity decreases. But not this time. Instead of a falling-off, magical activity began to grow exponentially. If it is true, then it would be like a giant magical eruption. But this is unrealistic, and most likely the sensor is off scale due to some kind of malfunction. It happens for the first time with my equipment, it's not stupid "Koboi Laboratories", so I've chosen you for this mission.''

''Wait, you said that it was Trouble.''

"Uh... well, yes, he decided to call you, but of course I gave him an advice to chose you for this important task."

Holly nodded. The centaur looked so pleased with himself that she did not want to spoil his mood with her doubts. She wasn't sure that Trouble suddenly started to listen Foaly's instructions. The commander could only ask his opinion, but Kelp preferred to make his own decisions.

"You may take the equipment before you leave, but first you have to see Commander. I think he wants to send Number One with you, Qwan called him today.''

''Were you eavesdropping Trouble's conversation?''

''Who, me? Never! What do you take me for?''

Holly sighed and left.

Trouble Kelp was sitting absently at the table. Holly knocked, but he did not answer so she entered without an invitation. Commander did not notice her. The girl cleared her throat. Trouble winced as if suddenly woke up, stared at her and asked in surprise:

"Holly, what are you doing here?"

"Foaly said it was you who sent for me. But I feel that he was just covering himself.''

Trouble grinned.

"He was already beaten today. Okay, I'll deal with him later. In fact, it's even better that he sent for you. May I ask you a favor?''

"You want me to take Number One?"

''How do you know?'' Trouble's face went red. ''Don't say a word, donkey-boy did it. Well, maybe dock wages will deprive him of the opportunity to put his damned bugs everywhere.'' Commander got up and walked around the office. ''Take an extra set of goggles and wings for the demon, I already contacted him on the "urgent matter of his profile". Besides, if the sensor is working well, you really need his help. The nearest magma blast is in thirty-five minutes so hurry up. I would like you to keep in touch with me and Foaly. I wish it turns out to be a minor problem, but if it's something serious, I do not want to start a mass hysteria in the city. Is everything clear, Captain?''

"Yes, sir, everything is clear."

Trouble turned on his heels and approached Holly closely. He was shorter than average man-elf, so at work he wore thick-soled shoes with a metal heel to have the opportunity to look down on the subordinates. He pressed his shoulder to the Holly's, leaned against her ear and whispered:  
"You have Foaly's camera in your bathroom. You'd better change around and close it with a shelf for example. If you need help, Grub and me are at your service.''  
After that he kissed her on the cheek, and before Holly could say anything, he let his eyes rove, silently saying "he is definitely looking at us right now." She nodded, it's better to give the centaur food for thought, perhaps he would not guess that the commander had just buried him. Trouble smiled and winked:

"Now go Captain Short, you have half an hour left!"

Holly saluted and left the office.

Forty minutes later, when Holly with Number One traveled to the surface in currents of hot magma, Trouble dialed Grub's number and told that he will come as soon as possible to help Daddy move the furniture, since he had a delay for about two hours until the captain will get in touch when she get to Greenland. Then he would take his place side by side with Foaly to come to the rescue in case of emergency. Intuition suggested Commander that he would not be able to visit his parents soon.


End file.
